


Kiss 'n' Tell

by omegabenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Sam is the older brother and Dean is the younger just because I guess, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegabenny/pseuds/omegabenny
Summary: It's summer and Dean feels like he practically has less than nothing to do. Until Sam makes a new friend, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 18, and Sam and Benny are both 22. 
> 
> This story probably won't be very long, but I'll try to update it as soon as possible.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments would be much appreciated!

It was hot out. The kind of hot summer day that made everything seem still and quiet when it wasn't. Dean might've had the sense to enjoy it if their air-conditioning hadn't been broken.

He and Sam had managed to scrape together every fan they had and put them all on full blast. Sam still hadn't been able to get comfortable, so he decided to make the most of it, and invited over a new friend of his to play some basketball. Some guy named Benny that Dean had never met, but Sam spoke very highly of him. Dean trusted him if Sam did.

Dean had finally just decided to join them outside. He was sure that it couldn't be any hotter in the shade than it was inside. Somehow, he managed to be both right and completely totally wrong.

There was a breeze outside that felt particularly nice from the shade of the house, but Sam had neglected to mention that his new friend was hot as fuck, and Dean couldn't help but blush. He was just glad he could blame the color in his cheeks on the temperature. Sam might know better, but Benny wouldn't.

The older boys were still playing basketball in the street, but Benny turned his back to Sam to keep the ball from him and caught Dean’s eye. He paused the game and said something to Sam that Dean couldn't hear at his distance. Sam looked over in Dean’s direction and nodded, and Benny paused before saying something else. Sam nodded again and then they both started walking back towards the house.

“Uh, Dean, this is my friend Benny. Benny, my little brother Dean.” Sam introduced awkwardly.

Dean gave a short wave from his lawn chair, thankful that his sunglasses hid the way his eyes roamed over Benny’s figure. He wasn't sure he'd ever found a ratty old tank top and basketball shorts so flattering on someone before. “Hey. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Benny said with a grin. “Sam talks ‘bout you all the time, ‘s nice ta finally put a face with the name.”

Oh, Christ, he had an accent. A cute one. And a deep, rumbly voice that Dean already knew he was going to be imagining in the shower. “Yeah, same.”  
Smooth.

Sam gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything. He was about to say something else, but Benny beat him to it.

“Aren't you hot in those jeans?” He said, looking at them with concern.

Dean scoffed. “My shorts aren't decent, dude.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I'm getting a glass of water, do you want any Benny?”

“Yes, please.” Benny followed him inside and Dean was left alone.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and started plotting.

\--&\--

  
The next day after dinner, Dean was washing the dishes, and Sam was drying them in companionable silence. Dean eventually broke it.

“Hey, Sam? Your friend’s name is Benny, right?” He started out, trying to be nonchalant.

Sam apparently bought it. “Yeah, Benny Lafitte.”

“And you guys are pretty close?”

“Yeah, we’ve started hanging out more, he's a cool guy. Really nice.”

Dean waited longer before asking his next question.

“Is he single?”

Sam stopped drying the plate he was holding. “Dean. No.”

Dean groaned and turned to his brother. “Come _on_ , Sam. You said it yourself! He's cool! He's nice!”

“He's too old for you.”

“I'm an adult, and he's only four years older than me!”

“Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you're grown up.” Sam argued, setting down the plate he was holding a little harder than he meant to.

“Don't be a bitch.”

“Dean, he's my friend, that would be awkward as hell.”

“Oh my god. Fine. Whatever. Guess I forgot this is the Sam Show.”

Sam sighed, but let it slide, starting to dry the dishes again. He had a sinking feeling Dean wasn't going to let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?? A new, minuscule chapter of a fic I abandoned for months??? 
> 
> This is all unbeta'd so please forgive any grammar mistakes, I'm sure there are plenty.

     Benny came over a few more times in the following weeks, and Dean always made sure to make himself known. Whether it was something as simple as bringing Benny and his brother snacks (which resulted in a very skeptical Sam, who didn’t dare to eat any of the cookies until Benny did), or chatting with Benny over baseball stats. Dean genuinely wasn’t sure if Benny was just being polite to him as Sam’s kid brother, or being nice to him as Dean Winchester. Either way, he enjoyed the attention.

 

     Then the day came when Sam left with his girlfriend, Jess, for a week-long trip to the beach. He’d been hesitant to go, but Dean was an adult, and could certainly handle himself for a week. And he’d left Bobby’s phone number on the fridge, just in case, as though Dean didn’t already have the number on speed dial.

 

     Dean kept the first day to himself. He didn’t even do anything particularly rambunctious, just stayed in his room and played his music louder than he normally could with Sam around. Not loud enough to annoy the neighbors, but loud enough for it to feel more fun than usual.

 

     The second day, Dean kept going to his contact screen and hovering over Benny’s name. It dawned on him that he didn’t really have a good excuse for Benny to come over. So he spent that day trying to come up with one.

 

The third day, around noon, Dean realized that being bored was a perfectly good excuse. He pulled out his phone and texted Benny immediately.

**Hey, are you busy?-DW**

 

The reply came twenty minutes later.

 

_I’m kinda working right now. You okay?-BL_

 

Dean didn’t want to seem too eager, so he waited for just one minute.

 

**Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just bored.-DW**

 

The rhythm became a little steadier at that point.

 

_Don’t you have friends your age?-BL_

 

**Rude.-DW**

**They’re all on vacation.-DW**

 

_I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t get why you’d wanna hang out with me of all people.-BL_

 

**You’re nice. And you know about baseball.-DW**

**Even if you are an Astros fan.-DW**

 

_The Astros are better than the Royals and you know it.-BL_

 

**Yeah, yeah.-DW**

 

It was another fifteen minutes before Benny’s reply came.

 

_I get off at 3, I’ll come see you then.-BL_

_You think Sam’ll pay me for babysitting?-BL_

 

**Hilarious.-DW**

 

_Aw, you know I’m just teasing.-BL_

_See you then, chief.-BL_

 

Even though Dean knew Benny had a nickname for pretty much everybody, he felt a few butterflies when he saw the text.

 

     “Fuck.” He muttered, falling back on his bed and throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically.

 

     Yeah, he was screwed.


End file.
